teen_transformer_titans_animatedfandomcom-20200216-history
Decepticons
The Decepticons (ディセプティコン, Diseputikon) were conceived primarily as an air force, and most official Decepticons have a uniform shade of purple in their design. However, the Decepticons suffered a defeat in the Great War several millennia before the series, and so most of the Decepticon forces are spread across the Galaxy. Because a Decepticon is, Mostly equally matched with an Autobot, they were defeated due to the Autobots use of the space bridges and possession of the AllSpark. Due to this, most of the Decepticons plans during the series revolve around gaining control of these artifacts. A special feature of the Decepticons in this series is that for the first half of it, rarely show up as antagonists. Human crooks take the Decepticons place as the antagonists of most episodes. Though the Decepticons are in some ways equals with the Autobots, no mention is made of any specific hierarchy, besides Megatron being at its top. The Decepticon ranks also "include" many bounty hunters, war-profiteers, and Autobot traitors. Physiology Decepticons retained many similarities to their Decepticon namesakes from other series, and the Protoforms the Autobots have mined out have underwent the Great Upgrade basically took on smaller, human-sized (like other Transformers in the Transformer Titans series), newer versions of the bodies from the other series of Decepticon namesakes, and are capable of forming their hands into blasters, blades, and other weaponry uses.. History Around 1 billion years ago, the Destrons emerged as a new faction on the Protectobot governed Cybertron. Led by Devron, the Third Cybertronian War was fought between the Destrons and the Protectobots (who were led by the new leader Nova Magnus). The Destrons emerged victorious, though many Cybertronian records were forever lost due to the Great Purge. The Decepticons came to prominence as a sub-faction of the Destrons around 70 million years ago. They advocated the use of the AllSpark to bring Cybertron itself to life, that it might serve as a cosmic juggernaut that would allow the Transformers to return to the era of expansion and colonization of other worlds they had enjoyed nearly 700 million years beforehand. When the Decepticon leader Megazarak was ousted by charismatic rhetorician named Megatron, tensions finally exploded, and the Autobots and Decepticons went to war for possession of the AllSpark. After something in the vicinity of six million years of civil war, things reached a crisis point when the Decepticons began a strategic bombing campaign on Cybertron, demanding the AllSpark be turned over in exchange for a cessation of hostilities. Rather than give in to Megatron's demands, the Autobots instead sought to put the AllSpark beyond any Cybertronian's reach, launching it randomly through a space bridge to some distant corner of the galaxy, where it was hoped it would never be found. Syposis 4 million stellar cycles ago, the Autobots and Decepticons battled each other in what is now known as The Great War. The Autobots pulled a victory only due to their exclusive access to space bridges and their decision to send the AllSpark into deep space. Defeated, the Decepticons dispersed, and, according to Ultra Magnus, the only sight of them would be an occasional scout ship. In fact, they had been missing for so long, Optimus Prime believed a Decepticon presence was a thing of the past. This was quickly reassessed upon encountering Megatron's crew. In his final battle against Optimus, Megatron was taken back to Cybertron, along with Lugnut and Shockwave, for imprisonment. The rest are still at large, except Starscream, who died when his AllSpark fragment was removed. Known Decepticons *Megatron *Shockwave *Blitzwing *Lugnut *Soundwave **Laserbeak **Ratbat **Sunder **Wingthing *Megazarak (Formerly a Decepticon leader before Megatron overthrowen him and was arrested) *Lockdown (Actually a rouge bounty hunter) *Blackarachnia (Former Elite Guard trainee, Elita-1) *Waspinator (Techno-organic clone of Wasp) *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Skywarp **Slipstream **Sunstorm **Dirge **Thrust **Ramjet *Warrior Seekers **Skyquake **Dreadwing *Starscream clones **Clone 3370318 **Clone 2716057 *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper *Swindle *Stunticons **Motormaster **Breakdown **Dead End *Team Chaar **Strika **Blackout **Cyclonus **Oil Slick **Spittor *Straxus *Magnificus *Mindwipe *Sky-Byte *Flip Sides *Sideways Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Decepticons Category:Factions Category:Villains